Midna's Little Play Toy
by Tryan
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Because of that, I don't want bad reviews. This is M because that's just how I like it. There will be a little violence, language, and some "fun time" for Link at the end of some chapters. W.LinkxMidna
1. The path to the Sacred Grove

"Head to the Sacred Grove that is deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron." Zelda's last command echoed through the young hero's mind.

W. Link materialized by the western gates just outside the castle. "You heard what Princess Zelda said. Off to the Sacred Grove we go!" Midna said while spurring the wolf with her ankles to get his attention. W. Link started to walk away from the castle but stopped when Midna floated in front of him. "It's a long walk from here to the Sacred Grove. There are tons of enemies waiting to kill you too. Are you sure you want to walk there, or do you want me to warp us there?"

"Yes, I am sure. I will walk us there. You were badly injured, and I don't want you to do anything more than you have to. Get some rest. I will wake you when we get there." W. Link barked and started to walk away from the castle.

"Okay fine," Midna said knowing that what the wolf said was true, "but don't say I didn't warn you." She got back onto W. Link's back and laid down on him.

W. Link started to walk towards the Lake Hylia to cross its bridge. When it was in sight, W. Link noticed two bulblins. There was one on each side of the bridge. "Just two, oh well. This will be easy." W. Link thought as he approached the bridge. When he got to the head of the bridge, the first bulblin didn't notice him so he kept walking. As he approached the second bulblin, it noticed him. The bulblin charged at W. Link and attacked. W. Link dodged but threw the imp off his back accidentally. He looked back to see if Midna was alright. She was unharmed and still asleep. W. Link was super pissed and went to attack mode. The bulblin was gearing up for another attack. It raised its club and ran towards the wolf. W. Link blocked its attack by biting its arm and taking it to the ground. W. Link chewed every muscle out of the bulblin's right arm. He then chomped down on its neck, cutting off any ability to breathe. The bulblin started to bleed out and die. The first bulblin then noticed the wolf and ran after him. W. Link let out a blood curdling growl that scared any will to fight out of it. After the fight and watching the other bulblin pussy out, W. Link went to wake up Midna.

"Wha- what happened? Are we there yet? What's that on your-?" Midna stopped when she saw the dead bulblin behind him and his bloody muzzle.

"It's nothing. Come on, get back on my back." W. Link said while pushing the imp with his muzzle.

She drowsily climbed back onto the wolf's back so they could continue their journey.


	2. The path to the Sacred Grove part 2

**AN: Sorry for the late updates. I had just finished this so read and review. This is a strong chapter which is why it took so long. If you don't like beastiality, then don't read this. It is that simple.**

As the journey continued, W. Link started to pick up an unusual scent that he had known from somewhere. Kicking him with her ankles, Midna tried to warn him, "Hey! Look out, to your right!" W. Link jumped and dodged the foreign object. He looked again and saw it was a flaming arrow that burned to ash as soon as he knew what it was. "ARCHERS! Link RUN!" Midna was also trying to dodge the arrows projecting towards them.

As W. Link dodged ten more flaming arrows and entered S. Hyrule field. Midna's warning became real. The enemies multiplied by the dozens. "I TOLD YOU SO! I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO! We should have warped." Midna was freaking out and trying to keep a grip on the wolf as fifteen bokoblins, five kargarok (those bird things), and twelve lizalfos (4 normal, 4 axe-tail, and 4 skull-face) were chasing after the two of them.

As the wolf ran for both their lives, Midna noticed she was getting wet. She looked in the sky to see if there was rain, but when there was none, she looked at where she was wet. 'What? I'm wet? How am I horny at a time like this?'

She looked down at her canine companion and noticed that as he was running; his rough fur was brushing up against her small pussy. 'Damn. This feels so good. I hope he doesn't mind he hee.' She grabbed a small clump of the wolf's fur and started to rub it against herself. The feeling drove her to the edge as she came all over W. Link's back up to his neck. 'Shit. I hope he doesn't notice all of this.' She looked down at the wolf's fur one more time, 'Wait, his fur is too thick to feel a mere puddle. He'd have to be fully submerged. He he he, I'd probably pass out before that would happen.' She started to poke at her clit and finger herself a little.

She looked up and turned around. "Link, they're gone. Calm down." She finally noticed this when she saw Coro's afro a little ways away. W. Link, still panicked, kept running until he reached the purple fog. As soon as he saw it, he immediately stopped and threw Midna forward.

"What the hell was that for?" Midna snapped back to reality and forgot about being horny.

"Sorry, - 'you little bitch' –I just needed help crossing this."

"OK fine. Follow me." Midna said while getting up and floating to the closest thing the wolf could jump to.

As soon as they got to the end, they entered N. Faron Woods; they were relieved because they could now relax. It was a good thing since time had really past as they were running for their lives. They left the castle in the morning and arrived three nights later to the N. Faron Woods. They found a place to sleep and said goodnight. They went their separate ways; W. Link found a spot in some tall grass after killing the deku baba there while Midna found a spot in a hole in the base of a tree. She fell asleep quickly. This wasn't the same for W. Link; there was an unusual scent that was driving him crazy. He was trying to find the scent, but when he did, he was confused as to why it was on his back. He used his senses and found a white trail. He followed it until he reached Midna. This confused him a lot. He put his nose right up to Midna's pussy and started to lick up the wetness that she still had. 'So what would happen if I did this?' W. Link was licking even harder now. The sleeping imp started to squirm as the more cum the wolf licked, the more that came out. When she couldn't take it anymore, Midna woke up screaming and panting because of her orgasm was really strong.

"NNNYYYYAAAAA! Link stop! Too much! TOO MUCH!" W. Link stopped on command as a force of habit and looked at the breathless imp. 'Shit, she's going to kill me. But wait, she can't because she needs me. But probably not after this or maybe-' W. Link was lost in thought until he heard Midna's voice.

"Link, I'm not mad. It actually felt good. But-" She made her way under the wolf trailing her finger down his stomach until she reached his pelvis. "-now it is my turn to return the favor." She pushed up and caused the wolf to fall on his back and exposing what she was looking for. 'His tongue was rougher than his fur. I wonder how this will feel.' She walked over to the downed wolf and grabbed his dick. "I can tell you enjoyed yourself hearing me scream. This stiffness is all the proof I need." She was surprised by his size as it was about a foot long and almost five inches thick. She needed to hold it with two hands as she started to jack him off.

"Your hands are so cold, but this feels so good." W. Link was thumping his leg on the ground as she started to go faster. She then tried to suck him which was a little hard considering the size. She was only able to get the tip into her mouth, but it was enough to get him off.

"Consider this as a payment for helping me find the fused shadows." W. Link was in awe as the imp did her work.

"If this is payment, consider this as interest." He blew his load into her mouth causing her to gag. He came so much that some came out her nose while most of it leaked out of her mouth. She tried to back away and shield herself, but got another load all over her face and chest.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that." Midna was finally able to speak after choking down his first load.

"The sun is rising. Should we start heading ou-" W. Link stopped as Midna tightened her grip on his dick.

"NO! Not until I have my fun." She gave her little laugh and floated away from the wolf and rested herself on a rock while shaking her ass in the air and telling him to follow. "Come here little puppy." She laughed at her own remark. He did as he was told and followed the imp. "That's it. Now get on top of me and put that lone wolf of yours in my horny little pussy." She was practically begging for it. She wanted to know how well a human preformed in the body of a wolf. He did as he was told and got on top of her. He placed his tip at her entrance and waited just to tease her. "Hey! Hurry up or I'll- NNNYYYYAAAAA!" W. Link jammed his whole length into her tight pussy hole. Both of them yelped in pain. W. Link because she was a tight fit and was barely able to move, and Midna because she was stretched to her limits.

"Fuck you Link. That hurt like hell."

"Hey you were as- I mean begging for it. Give it a minute or two and you'll loosen up."

"Okay, but can you please go slowly until I do?"

"No promises. But I will start slowly since it is hard to go quickly right now without ripping you in half."

"Thanks."

W. Link started off slowly so that they could get used to the feeling. When Midna was finally loose enough, he started to pick up speed.

"Oh, oh my, oh my gosh. This feels so good."

"Can I go fast now?" W. Link had to suppress his animal instincts to just fuck like crazy and possibly hurt her.

"Yes. Yes, fuck this little imp as hard as you can." Midna was in a state of bliss.

'Finally, now I can ride her as hard as she did to me ever since she got me out of that cage.' W. Link thought as he started to nail her even harder.

"Shit, Link, I'm going to cum!" Midna was starting to lose balance as the wolf continued to fuck her.

"That's zero to one. I'm winning." W. Link laughed.

"Why the hell are you keeping score?"

"I'm an animal. I will establish my dominance."

"Since when does that involve this?" Midna was on the verge of passing out.

"I don't know. It just does." The wolf continued to ram himself into the weakened imp before she came again. Each orgasm she had was more powerful than the last.

"L-L-Lin-k sl-lo-w-w dow-own." She couldn't speak straight with the wolf going so fast. Midna had a third orgasm that was strong enough to cause her to pass out.

"Hey Midna, wake up. I'm not done yet." He was tapping the back of her head with one of his front paws to wake her up.

"W-what? You're still go-ING?" As soon as she woke up she came again. W. Link wasn't going to stop until he reached his first. 'Damn, how much stamina does he have? Maybe fighting morpheel and being under water for so long toughened him up. That or he was cut. He would never stop if that was the case. Oh shit.' Midna was so deep in thought that she didn't even know that she had her fifth and sixth orgasm already. W. Link, on the other hand, was enjoying himself as he pounded the imp's numb and burning pussy.

About half an hour later:

"Hey Midna, should we stop so we can get that sword Zelda was talking abo-"

"NO! Not until I get you to cum!" She was upset that he wanted to quit.

"Then your wish is my command."

"What are you talking about? Huh? Oh shit." She felt his dick tense up and instantly knew what he meant.

"Midna, I'm going to cum!" The wolf began to howl as he reached his limit.

"Don't hold back. Fill me up!"

The wolf did as he was told and released gallons of his cum into her waiting pussy. About half way through his orgasm, Midna flipped him onto his back and jacked off the rest. Midna was covered in his cum. It got all over her hair, in her visible eye, and everywhere else on her face and neck. She aimed his dick at her chest so that could get covered too.

"So ref, what's the score?"

"It is one to twenty with a total of six hours. - 'Damn, that was not my best. I was able to last ten hours with Ilia.' – I win."

"Wow you have a lot of stamina and endurance, and apparently cum too." Midna was impressed as she tried to clean herself off.

"Yeah, I know. I've had a lot of practice with Ilia." W. Link said, creating an awkward moment. 'Shit. Now why did I have to go and say that?' Lucky for him, Midna was too concerned with cleaning herself off to notice the comment. "We should get some sleep before we head out."

"Agreed." The wolf curled up into a ball making him look like a little puppy. Midna wobbled over to him and lay with him on his stomach. She was ready to sleep for days.

"Remember, we need to get moving as soon as we get up." The wolf yawned as he finished his sentence then fell asleep.

"Make that when I regain feeling in my body." They both laughed a bit at what she said. 'Damn, if this is his beast form, I wonder how well he will do as a human. I hope we can do this more often.' The image of Link in his human form raced through her mind as she fell asleep.

**AN: Should I continue their journey or leave it a one-shot and do some Skyward Sword. I have plans of Telma and Hena with Link, but that's a different story for a different time.**


	3. The path to the Gerudo desert

**This was the advice please chapter but now I am writing again. It is mainly going to be a filler chapter until I get the pair to the Arbiter's Grounds. Read and Review. W. Link is going to get the Master sword.**

"Hey, hey Link. WAKE UP!" Midna was shaking the hero's unconscious body trying to get him to awake. "Link, wake up for the love of Nayru!"

"Eh...ah... five more minutes mommy." Link was starting to wake up slowly.

"Link, no offence but you are an orphan. YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM. NOW WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake. And offence taken. Bitch..." Link woke up but was suprised that he was human again. "What happened? Did I get the Sword?"

"Yes, but that wasn't all. You had to complete a Gaurdian puzzle, play hide and seek with Skull Kid again, we had sex, and-" Midna was cut off by the suprised Link not because of Skull Kid but rather,

"What? We had sex? When? And how are we here now?" Link's mind was racing with questions.

"It was when you were a wolf still. It was really fun. We woke up the next morning and went on our way. We had to play hide and seek with Skull Kid. He lead us to the Sacred Grove where there was the Gaurdian puzzle. When you finally passed the test, the Gaurdians let you pass. Link we are here. We are at the Sacred Grove where Princess Zelda told us to go. You have the Master Sword!"

"But then why is my mind a blank?" Link was still confused as to why he had the legendary blade but no memory of obtaining it.

"When you walked up to the sword, it rejected you. It shone a blinding light that drove away the twilight in you. Unfortunately for you, you probably lost your memories from now 'til a couple hours ago." Midna was trying to explain as best she could. "But look, we made it to the Sacred Grove. You have the Master Sword and-"

"The journey is just beginning and it gets harder from here?" Link interupted, knowing what he said was true. "So where to next?"

"Yes, but don't interupt me when I'm talking. And I don't know. Maybe the fortune teller in Castle Town will know." Midna spoke with an unsure voice.

"Okay but do we walk there?"

"NO! Not after what happened on the way here. We are warping." Midna snapped. She did not want to be chased again. She wouldn't care if what happened AFTER being chased happened again though.

"So how would we be able to warp if I'm not a wolf?" Link had no clue about what the imp would say.

"With this." She rose her hand and opened her fist as a black crystal with orange lines that looked like the blue ones one her skin. "When you drew the sword, Zant's dark magic transformed into this. It will turn you back to your beastly form if you touch it."

"Okay so give me the crystal and let's get out of here."  
>With that, Link took the crystal and they warped to the castle. When they appeared, the postman came running after them. W. Link quickly threw the gem at Midna and returned to his human form.<p>

"HEY!" The post man ran at them at least 30m.p.h. and almost ran into them. "Mr. Link. I... have... have... a letter... for you... HHHHAAAAAHhhh!" The post man almost passed out after catching his breath. He fell over and threw up a bit then crawled away.

"Ah... ew." Midna cringed at the sight of the post man's throw up. "Hey numbnuts, what does the letter say?" She saw Link trying to look away and looking into space.

"It's from Telma. It says; _**Hey hero. Remember when I told you about my friends at my bar when we were in Kakariko? Well they finally got their lazy asses over here. Come to my bar so that you can meet** **them.**_Yadda yadda yadda... Blah blah blah... Yup that's what it says." Link couldn't read the last part because he was a little embarrassed at how she ended it. _**"P.S. I'm not wearing anything."**_

"So now we have a new destination. To that one lady's bar!" Midna tried to act excited, but Link just shook his head and thought, 'Wow. She already forgot Telma's name.'  
>Link made his way to the his friend's bar while Midna was hiding in his shadow. When he arrived, he almost ran into a man that was coming out. The man walked away without saying anything. Link walked into the bar and saw that Telma had a full house. There were soldiers having a good time talking about their glory days, the ones when they weren't hiding from Link's wolf form. Common people were scattered about the bar and a few people fresh out of break ups drinking their hearts out. Then Link noticed a door to a back room with a sign that said <em>Reseved parties only. Open every day 12:00 PM to 10:00 PM<em>. He opened the door just to see who was inside. Telma was watching him from one of the tables. "Hey, Link. Just head inside. My friends are in there. They won't mind." Telma practically shouted across the bar. Link walked inside and closed the door behind himself. He saw three people inside. 'So these are her friends. Who's the dude with the boobs. Wait, what the fuck? That's a chick!' Link was oddly stairing at Ashei who got quickly irritated.

"They are just breasts, nothing more. NOW QUIT STARING!" Ashei demmanded.

"I wasn't staring, GOSH!" Link became deffencive as he tried to look away. A fight was starting to brew until a man wearing a helmet stood up and spoke.

"Hey, hey, easy now. There is no need for bloodshed between friends. Now, both of you, put your weapons away." Neither of them knew that they had drawn their weapons until the man spoke. Link put his sword back into its sheith and Ashei returned her dagger to the table as she threw it downward. "Now Ashei, that's not what I meant."

"I know that voice from somewhere. I know YOU from somewhere." Link was pointing at the masked man still standing.

"Ha ha ha, yes you do Link," Rusl removed his helmet and set it on the table near the dagger. "Now, what brings you here?" Link was going to answer but Telma came into the room.

"Hey Link, looks like you met my friends. I see you know Rusl and by her expression, you've met Ashei. The young man over there reading is Shad. Now where did he go now?" Telma introduced her friends but wondered where the last one went.

"He went to his watch tower. He looked consered about something." Rusl said while putting his helmet back on and taking his seat.

"Damn, and I wanted you to meet him. Tell you what, his watch tower is in Lake Hylia. You can't miss it." Telma gave Link a map and sent him on his way.  
>Link walked out of the bar, closed the door, looked around, and called Midna. "Midna, lets warp. I don't want to walk." Midna gave him the gem and they warped to Lake Hylia. They looked around for the tower. When they found it, W. Link returned the crystal to Midna and became human again. "There it is. Let's go." Link pointed to the tower.<br>He approched the tower and climbed the latter. He found a man that appeared to be in his sixties at the top. 'This must be the man I was told about.' Link thought as he tapped the man's shoulder.

"Ah yes. You must be Master Link. Telma has told me much about you. My name is Auru. I am currently studying the desert lands. There used to be a prison there that held the most vial creatures. I want to take a closer look but in my old age, I fear that I cannot. May I ask that you check it out for me?"

"Yes. I accept this quest. There is nothing much to do around here. Eh... how do I get over there though?"

"I have a feeling you know Fyre. Well as a matter of fact, he owes me a favor. This letter might persuade him to take you there." Auru said as he handed Link the letter.  
>Link climbed down and ran over to Fyre. He gave Fyre the letter from Auru and he read it out loud. <strong><em>Hey Fyre. I'm just calling in a favor. Yeah you know, the one you gave me when I helped fix your cannon. Well my friend here needs to get to the desert. Can he use your cannon? Of course he can. Thanks. Your friend<em> Auru.**

"Agh. Damn it Auru. Ok fine kid, you are lucky. I won't charge you this time, but next time it will cost you." Fyre said in a semi-pissed tone as he stepped aside. Link got into the cannon and was launched over to the desert.

**AN: Hey, it's me Tryan. I am seriously sorry for late updates. My stories are opened to annonymas reviews so there is no excuse not to share the love. Next chapter will be in the Gerudo desert and if I can find a place for it, maybe another lemon. Read and review.**


	4. The path to the Gerudo desert part 2

**AN: This chapter will be a little quicker than last time ok. Part two of the Gerudo desert. If there are any spelling/grammar issues, it is because I am only using the Doc Manager edit thing. Please, if you find any (which I hope you don't) tell me so I can fix them. Thanks. I feel that I should start the story now, right? This is another filler chapter. First half contains a spoiler.**

"Wait, Link." Midna started with a sad tone. "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear."

"Ok. What's up?" Link spoke with a calm voice.

"...Do you remember what the spirit said about the fused shadows?"

"Something about evil power and stuff? Either it was the light from the sword or getting shot out of a cannon too many times. I don't remember." Link was confused as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?" Midna paused, but not long enough for Link to speak. "They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses." Her voice started to go flat as she tried to hold back some tears. "It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light... They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule..." Midna stopped so she could catch her breath.

"Wow... I never thought of it that way. How do you know all this?" Link's mind was filled with questions. This was just the first to come out of his mouth.

Midna continued her story as she answered the hero's question. "This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors... Do you understand what I am? I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!" Midna became angry as she let go of the tears she was holding back. Link tried to comfort her by giving her a hug. She accepted the hug and continued to speak. "It was a peaceful place... until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power." Midna stopped to remember something that she almost left out. "...But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of the light, they left one link between the light and the darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule... It's our only path to the Twilight Realm... and we must get there!" She then touched Link's face and spoke with a small voice. "You'll come with me... won't you?" Midna looked into Link's eyes and gave him the puppy dog stair.

"Of course I will come with you. I'd love to help you." Link spoke.

**AN: Hey sorry that this is a short chapter. I want to follow the game as closely as possible. This chapter was when Link first steps into the desert. Being that this is a cutscene, I actually typed the whole cutscene. I do not want reviews saying "Tryan stole this from Zelda." or "Hey isn't that the cutscene from Twilight Princess?" because one, I didn't steal it... I borrowed it. And two, I told you that in the first place. Next chapter will be 3/3 and I might write it today. Read and Review. (As for Ashei last chapter, sorry but I just had to bag on her a bit. :P)**


	5. The path to the Arbiter's Grounds

**AN: Yeah I said I would Update the same day. Well I was buisy and couldn't. This is going to be a human version of chapter 2. Link and Midna are in the Gerudo Desert at the enterance. Since there is absolutely nothing to do in a desert, this chapter is going to be a lemon. Oh yeah, PLEASE read Angel or Temptress. It is rushed, yes, but I'm not good at fluff. That is a warning to this chapter. If it is more smut than lemon, bite me. Well here's to a new chapter, starting... right... about... now...**

Link took in everything that Midna had said and was sill willing to help her. He studied the land to find his destination.  
>"There. That's the place Auru was talking about." Link said as he pointed to the ominous structure in the distance.<p>

"Great. Now we just have to get there." Midna said as she was fanning herself with her hand because of the heat.  
>Midna then entered Link's shadow to cool off. Link began the perilous journey into the Godforsaken desert land. He trudged through the hot sand and almost collapsed due to heat exhaustion. Link then started to remove his not so important gear. He removed his green tunic, the white under shirt that had turned yellow around the armpits, and the hat. The only things left on him were his chain-mail that looked like a muscle shirt, his pants, and his boots. The Master Sword and Hylian shield remained on his back. Midna left his shadow after she was called to put the clothing somewhere. She looked at Link and was completely speechless. To her, Link looked like a god in the body of a gladiator with his muscular arms that were now revealed due to the lack of armor and his hair was dirty blonde and completely visible. His pointed ears were a bonus for her to stare at.<p>

"Hey Midna, are you there? Midna answer me!" Link said as he started to shake her.

"Why-y ar-re you-ou sha-a-aking me? Minda said as she was shot back to reality.

"Oh sorry Midna. You were talking to me and then you just stopped and your eyes got really big. I thought you had a heat stroke." Link said as he let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I... uh... oh... I mean, I..." Midna said as she slowly started to turn away from Link and blush. He caught her staring, though he didn't really know that.

"Ok, as long as you are alright. Come on, we have a long ways to go." Link said as he held her shoulder. The journey was a total of one hundred miles. He had completed about twenty.  
>Link continued walking and was a lot lighter with less of his armor. He didn't sink into the sand as much, but it was still a hard walk. Link used his shield to shade himself a little, but it wasn't enough shade to keep him cool. He had climbed to the top of a sand dune and saw that it was a possible short cut if he knew what he was doing. He then looked at his shield and had a perfect idea and threw it to the ground. Link hopped onto the shield and used it as a sled. Link was having fun despite the sand blowing into his face. He then used the hawk eye mask to keep the sand and dust out of his eyes. His "short cut" had been a success as he had completed seventy-five miles of the one hundred mile journey. He got off the shield and put it back on his back and continued walking with the mask on at normal vision.<p>

"Hey Link, you might be faster if you are a wolf." Midna said as she came out of his shadow to give him advice.

"Hey yeah, that might work. Let's find out." Link said as he transformed into his beastly form. Midna hopped on and grabbed his fur. "If you are going to do that, don't get it all over my fur this time. The smell drove me crazy." The wolf barked as Midna nodded her head.

"Fine. But it feels so good to feel your fur." Midna pouted as she rubbed herself with his fur anyways. "Ha Ha! Woops, my bad." She said girlishly when she came a little bit on him.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." The wolf growled as the scent was going to bug him the rest of the way.  
>The sun was starting to set when they reached eighty-five miles and it became a little cooler. This was good for the black-fured wolf since he fellt like he was going to have a heat stroke. The pair kept going as the sun went down. They reached their destination with the wolf partially covered with Midna's cum.<p>

"Damn it Midna! Quit cumming on my fur. If it was skin, I wouldn't mind. But do you know how long it takes to clean this?" The wolf growled and bucked her off his back.

"Then why don't you make me? Come on, we are already here. One little fuck won't hurt." Midna was really bored and horny.

"Fine. As long as you stop bugging me." W. Link growled and walked over to her just to get the crrystal removed from his head.

"Ah Ah... you don't want anymore of me on your fur so you're going to fuck me as a human." Midna said seductively.

Link, * (-_-)lll *

"Come on and just lay down." Midna said as she made him fall on his back. She then sat on his mid section with him still in chain-mail and pants.

"Ooomph. Was that REALLY neccesary?" Link said as he coughed a bit.

"Yes. Now let's get rid of your pants." Midna said as she turned to face his legs and snapped her fingers causing his pants to disappear. Midna was really surprised by Link's size. He wasn't as thick as his wolf counterpart, but he was just as long or if not longer. "Damn. This is going to be fun." Midna said as she placed him in her mouth.

"Well then let me partake in your 'fun'." Link said sarcastically and grabbing her waist so that he could lick her pussy.

"Oh Link, you sure know how to use that tongue of yours." Midna said in bliss as she continued to suck.

"I am full of surprises," He said with a laughing tone, and this is one of them." He said as he blew his load into Midna's mouth and all over her face.

"Goddesses Link, you could've warned me." Midna said as she choked a bit.

"And you could have listened to me and not cum on my fur. I guess we are even." Link said.

"Just shut up and fuck me now." Midna said as she impaled herself with Link's dick.

"Fine haha." Link said when they started the cowgirl.  
>Midna slammed herself on Link and rotated her hips in a circlular motion. This did not go unnoticed by Link as he came instantly.<p>

"You one; me none. Ha ha." Midna bragged.

"So you are keeping score now? 'Cause I think it is one to two now." Link said suspiciously.

"One to two? I haven't even came once ye- AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Midna said as her first orgasm hit her with a second one following close behind. "What the fuck! How the hell?" Midna said just before passing out and falling off of Link.

"Lot's of practice. A lot easier when you have a sex crazed Ilia after you." Link said outloud and joyful that Midna wasn't awake to hear him. He got up onto his feet and picked up the unconsious imp. When Midna woke up, she noticed she was being held by a still pantsless Link.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Minda said sleepily.

"It is my little secret that I like to use on little girls that keep bugging me." Link laughed as he patted Midna's back and holding her like she was a baby bien burped.

"How... Where did you learn that?" Midna said drowsilly.

"I said it is a secret, and I made it up on my own." Link said silently. "But do you want to go again just to find out how I did it?" He said as he became stiff again and rubbing the tip against her entrance.

"Fuck you Link. But how could I say no?" Midna said as Link inserted himself into her again, still standing up.  
>Link's chain-mail started to cling with each hump. He was glad that he was still wearing it because the posission they were in made Midna have to hold onto him, and by the looks of it, she was trying to claw at him.<p>

"Want me to make you pass out again?" Link said as he found her G-spot.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Link, you are an animal!" She said as she came again.

"One to three. Haha I'm still winning." Link said as he chuckled.

"Not for long." Midna said as she wrapped her legs as far around Link's waist as they could go. She tried to flex her walls tight enough to force him to cum.

"Damn Midna, you are really tigh-ight ahhh..." Link said as he came into her again.

"Hahaha! Two, three." Midna said as she loosened her vag vice.

"Hey Midna, have you ever came three times in a row?" Link said with a evil tone as if he was plotting something.

"You made me come twice. Why? What are you going to d- OOOHHHHH SHIT!" Midna screamed as she was attacked by three ogasms at the same time and almost immediately passing out again. This time she was done. Link just laughed as he removed himself from her to lay her down in the cool night sand.

"Two to six. Sorry, I couldn't leave you on an odd number." Link said as he laid down next to her to sleep and just remembering something. "Shit. Where did she put my pants?"

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed Link's little surprise for Midna. Next chapter will be the Arbiter's Grounds. Oh what a pain in the ass that will be. Please do not expext the next chapter too soon because the main delay of this chapter was no computer. I am planning new stories and character pairings. I may add myself and two girls that I have been talking to. Please review this chapter. I need ideas because with no ideas, Link will be scared in the corner in that Godforsaken prison. If you like horror and/or violence, that will be the next chapter. Also, please read and review my other stories. PM me if you want story ideas, want to give me some ideas, or if you want a story for you. Female readers might get a lemon with Link. Male readers might get to fight with or against Link. You may have someone besides Link if you want someone else. I feel that this author's note is getting too long... so until the next chapter, bye.**


	6. Sorry

**AN: Due to not being updated for so long, this story has been discontinued. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites. I always smiled at the email notification on my phone when I got a new review, follow, or favorite. I am sorry that this will be the last chapter in this story.**

**I will be trying to write new stories, but they will not be in the game(s) that this story takes place. My next stories will be in the game GTA. As an OC, I will be doing stories in Los Santos. I will be trying to get friends to join in and give feed back, but the reviews, follows, and favorites from you guys will help the story go on.**

**The reviews of this story gave me the want to update it. If you would like to read more of my stories, follow this account, and I will be working on GTA soon.**


End file.
